


Seaman

by Entropy House (AnonEhouse)



Category: Drake's Venture
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Entropy%20House
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas the merman is intrigued by Francis the landsman who falls into the sea. Francis is hostile. Thomas is persistent. Do not expect a happy ending for all parties involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaman

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

His friends couldn't understand his fascination with danger, and he'd given up trying to explain how it felt. They enjoyed cool green safety far away from the crippled barbarians who scrabbled along the surface of their endless realm. He loved to spy on the finless ones, was endlessly fascinated by their frenetic, seemingly purposeless, activity.

He grew ever more bold and daring, even reckless in a manner most unbefitting royal spawn. True, he was far from Neptune's darling, but he'd danced at the coral court bedecked in pearls and gold and served as messenger to the Queen in his beardless youth. His fellow courtiers would have been aghast to see him gliding surreptitiously beneath the worm-eaten keels of ships at harbor. He touched the dead wood, wondering at the courage of men, to risk their lives on something that could not sense a storm and could not sound to evade one even if it didn't fall apart.

There was a sudden commotion above surface that sent vibrations through the water, frightening away his pilot fish and other pets. Curious, he flooded his system with life-water and bobbed up in the shadow of the hull to see what the crippled ones were doing.

How astonishing! They were deliberately hurting each other. And oh, what a bright color their blood was, brighter than the pinkest coral! 

Then there was an even greater disturbance in the water, and he turned to see one of the land-men leap into the sea. In the glimpse he caught of the man, he was intrigued by the red hair and beard the man sported. He adjusted his buoyancy and slid back down in the water to closer observe red-beard.

The man was clumsier than a new seal pup and sinking fast. Even without a tail you'd think they ought to be able to swim better than that. Their eyes met as he came incautiously even closer. Red-beard had quite nice eyes. Impulsively, he touched the man's face and smiled even as the last air bubbles went up from red-beard's lungs. Red-beard grabbed at him frantically.

For a moment, he flinched. The man was hot, and his clothes were coarse and there were sharp things that scratched. Then he put an arm about the man, holding him as a mother would her new child, and swam away from the ship, rising at a distance he hoped beyond the range of their weapons to let red-beard breathe.

No one on the ship noticed them, even though red-beard was very noisy, choking and gasping. He began towing his prize away from the harbor, meaning to leave him on a small island he knew. It would be interesting to have a pet land-man.

At first red-beard was cooperative, but in a few minutes he looked around and his eyes grew wild. "Convey me to the shore!"

"Oh, I will do that anon." He continued heading out to sea. "Worry not, land-man. I have knowledge of a green and pleasant island wherein you shall be safe. No land-men ever come thereat. I will bring you the finest of fish and see to your needs."

"NO!" Red-beard began struggling. "Release me, thou unclean monster!"

"Unclean?" He laughed but his laughter faded at a sharp pain in his side. He looked down in astonishment at his wound and the knife red-beard held. Thus was he rewarded for charity to a landsman. He released the man and swam out of reach, binding up his wound with seaweed and pressing to stop the sluggish flow of his green blood into the sea. Sharks did not normally like the taste of mers, but there was no sense tempting them.

By the time he was satisfied with his bandaging, red-beard had sunk beneath the waves again. He considered letting nature take its course. It was a bad-tempered and foolish beast, besides that it was clumsy, and smelled terrible.

But it did have beautiful eyes. And lovely coloring. And a really sexy voice. 

He approached cautiously. Red-beard was flailing about. He didn't see the knife anywhere. Still, he had no desire to risk it. His pilot fish had returned. He sent them to nibble the outer coverings away.

Well... that was... oh. He swam below and between red-beard's lower pair of limbs, admiring. His own genitalia were decently retracted when not in use. Seeing such generous equipment on display was perversely exciting. He felt his own body thinking about mating season.

Of course, he couldn't spawn with red-beard, but there were ways males could pleasure each other. He had done many a dance with his brethren when the females were not in season and had no pity upon the needs of young males. Well, why not? When was he ever again likely to have such a good chance, and such a pretty toy? He pulled red-beard up to the surface again, and struck him strongly between the shoulder-blades until the man coughed and began breathing again.

"Thou art my prisoner, Redbeard," he said sternly. "This is my realm, and thou live or die at my sufferance. Serve me well, and I shall be kind to thee. Stir my wrath and crabs shall have thy flesh, whilst thou yet live!" He thought the lie sounded quite fine. He might swim away and let the fool drown, though. 

"My name is Drake!" 

"Drake. It has a harsh sound." He made the whistling click noise that was his own name. "Wilt thou call me by my name, as a sign of our intimacy?" 

Drake's face paled. "My people will pay a ransom for me if I am unharmed."

He used one of his tail side-fins to tickle Drake's genitals. "Yes, I shall be kind to thee." He grinned, showing his sharp teeth. "Call me by my name, and I shall teach you the way we swim as sea-brothers, entwined."

Drake struggled to get away. "I call thee a whoreson Thomas-cat!"

"Tis a long name, yet for the love I bear thee, I accept it, whoreson Drake." He grinned.

Drake reddened. 

"Oh, tha' tis a pretty trick. How do thee makest thy face change color?"

"Tis beyond the understanding of a cold fish like thyself. Thou wilt have no pleasure of me!" Drake glared.

Thomas's grin widened. "Wilt I not?" His fins tickled again at Drake. "How canst thou prevent it? Thy own nature works against thee."

"I'll have thy head," Drake snarled, his eyes glittering mad as any shark's.

"Fie, and thus thee reward thy savior?" Thomas stroked Drake's hair. "Thou wouldst look very fine draped in pearl, and girt 'round with chain of gold."

"Gold?"

Thomas smiled. "Ships sink, my precious, and heavily laden cargo ships sink e'en faster." He noticed Drake's softened tone. "Tis no trouble for me to slip through rotted hatches and take what I wish. We value gold because the sea does not eat it." He kissed Drake's cheek. "Emeralds I have, too. And other pretty stones."

"How much do you have?"

"As much as I wish. I know where lie many ships. But tarry with me awhile and dance with me, and I shall give thee as much as thou canst carry away." Drake is very pretty, and there is always more gold and gems. Besides, it's only good to look at, and Drake will be good to touch. "But love me, and I will give thee what thou desireth."

Drake looked away from Thomas, across the water at the diminishing curve of the harbor. "Twere it not for the vile treachery of the Spaniards, thou shouldst not have me captive. I care naught for gold and gems, whilst I am thy slave!"

"Slave?" Thomas was insulted. "Do I ask so much, then? Your people kill and die for gold quite willingly, meseems. For what else did the Spaniards kill thy folk and send thee fleeing to my bosom for sanctuary? And have I offered thee violence? Even with the burn of thy knife 'cross my ribs, have I not supported thee most tenderly? In what wise have I earned thy enmity?"

"Set me 'pon yonder shore and I shall bargain with thee."

"I have thee now; whyfore shouldst I hazard it? I do not trust thy landsman's tongue. You are apter to cut me with that than with thy blade."

"If thou dost not release me, then I shall never willingly give what thou desireth."

Thomas thought about it a moment. "I thinkest otherwise." He put one hand down to caress Drake's balls. 

Drake moaned.

Thomas grinned. "I shall have thee and dine upon thee at my will." He submerged, not only to stop the complaint he saw forming on Drake's lips but because they neared an underwater cave he felt would be perfectly suited for Drake's initial ravishment. Thomas had pride in his ability as a lover. He would show Drake the way of the sea, and even if Drake still fought, why, that would be a pleasure, too.

Drake thrashed, but since he couldn't swim, he was no match for Thomas. They emerged a minute later in the cave. It was actually a sort of bubble, rising high above the sea-level and having many small holes high in the 'roof' allowing fresh air and light to enter. There was even a small pool of fresh water near the rear of the cave. The only entry was through an undersea tunnel. 

Thomas pushed Drake over to the lip of stone emerging from the sea and let him scramble out of the water. 

"Thou vile traitorous miscreant!" Drake shook his fist at the mer. "Thou shalt never have thy pleasure with me!"

Thomas grinned and shot out of the water, beaching himself. He lay on his side and thought about Drake. His genitals emerged from their pouch and he began playing with himself. "Shall I not?" He stared at Drake's crotch. "Come, I shall be gentle with thee."

"Thou canst go futter thyself!" Drake snapped and stalked over to the farthest reach of the cave.

Thomas laughed and curled his tail sensuously as his cock lengthened and hardened. "Nay, that I canst not do, my sweet landling. My thanks for showing me thy bottom. I shall think on't whilst I pleasure myself."

Drake turned to face Thomas, growling inarticulately. His anger didn't prevent him from becoming aroused at the sight of Thomas, body cream-pale and smooth, tail scales glistening silver, genitals purple-rose, hair, beard and eyes all meltingly, liquid night dark. Thomas locked eyes with Drake and flipped his tail to show his opening. "I wouldst share freely, as a companion with thee, and deny thee not thy own pleasure."

"I do not lie with men!"

Thomas laughed. "But I am not a man." He flirted his silver tail. "What wouldst thou have? Gold, silver, pearls, gems? Revenge upon thy enemies?" Thomas showed his teeth. "I couldst sink ships, had I a mind to. Tis a simple thing to see the weakness in the hulls, and send great fishes and small, to rent them wide."

Drake's head lifted and he took a step towards Thomas. "An I futter thee, thou wouldst scuttle the Spanish fleet?"

"I am only one mer; I could not promise thee a fleet." Thomas flapped against the wet stone. "But for my lover, I would do much."

Drake took a few steps more. "Men would say I had congress with the devil, himself."

"Only if thou tellest them." Thomas flirted his tail. "I canst scarce testify against thee. Why, shouldst I put my head above the waves, always thy kind sends arrows and shot against me. Who would pause long enough to take heed?"

"But what of my immortal soul?" Drake was fully aroused now, and very close.

"If 'tis immortal, then what can harm it?"

"Thou pratest like a sea-lawyer," Drake grumbled as he reached out to touch Thomas's tail.

Thomas smiled. "Come, pin thy courage to the sticking point and tryst with me. I vow, if thou swearest after to have had no pleasure from me I shall return you to shore at a place of thy choosing, with as much gold as thou canst carry."

Drake's eyes lit.

"But thou shalt never see me more, nor have any other profit from me." Thomas hoped Drake would decide soon, for he was clumsy and uncomfortable outside the water and would eventually have to return or suffocate.

Drake knelt above Thomas and slid his hand down Thomas's sleek scales and wonderingly explored his body. "On thy belly."

Thomas obliged, grinning. He'd like to take Drake, but he was perfectly willing to be taken first. Perhaps once the landsman had come, he'd be more amenable to being draped over a rock at the water's edge while Thomas entered his body. He made no attempt to resist as a heavy weight settled on him.

"Stinking fish! Thinkst thou I shall dirty myself with thee! I'll have thy head and gut thy body for sharkbait!" 

Thomas cried out as his head was pulled back by the hair. A sharp sliver of rock pressed against his throat. He met Drake's eyes which were wild with fury and holding nothing of sanity. He could see it would do no good to appeal to logic; to say that Drake would die in this cave without him.

The porpoise he silently called leapt up and knocked Drake into the water. Thomas sat up and rubbed at the line of blood across his throat, feeling ill at the thought of what might have happened had he been slightly more trusting.

He sighed. Oh, well, necrophilia wasn't as much fun, but at least this time he'd be fucking a fresh corpse, not one gone all green and slimy. He groomed his hair which had been disordered by Drake's grip and waited for Drake to drown.


End file.
